Mega Man X6 Damage Data Chart (X)
This chart is for damage values for X in Mega Man X6. For damage values for Zero, see: Mega Man X6 Damage Data Chart (Zero). Standard Damage Data Chart Armor Damage Data Chart Notes *Damage values listed on these charts assume the player does not have any parts that increase attack powers of the X-Buster and Special Weapons -- such as Buster Plus, Weapon Plus and/or Power Drive -- equipped for X. *For X-Buster, the three damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly; third number is when the X-Buster is fully charged. This statement applies for Normal X, and Ultimate Armored X. **If X is equipped with the Falcon Armor, it follows the same formula as "X-Buster" under "Falcon Buster". **If equipped with the Blade Armor, it has an additional fourth number, under the field labeled "Blade Buster". This fourth number set is damage done when the player presses UP and releases the FIRE Button, giving X the ability to create a powerful slash with the Z-Saber - first number in the set is damage inflicted with the blade itself; second number is damage inflicted from the tip. **If X is equipped with the Shadow Armor, it will have only two numbers under the field "Shadow Buster". The first number is damage done with the energy shuriken shots; second set of numbers is damage inflicted with the powerful Z-Saber blade and the crescent energy tip, respectively. *For Z-Saber, the first number is damage done with a ground-based strike; second number is damage done while X is airborne; third number is damage inflicted with the Saber while X is on a wall. **Damage values are the same regardless of which armor X wears (or lack thereof). *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. *For Special Weapons that are capable of striking more than once, damage values on this chart are listed according to how much a weapon inflicts per hit, not the total amount of damage done. *For Yammar Option, the two numbers for each set is damage inflicted in its normal state and charged state, respectively: first numbers are damage from contact with the dragonfly drones; second numbers are from the shots fired from them. *For Magma Blade, the first number set is damage inflicted from this weapon's normal state: first number is damage done with the Magma Blade itself; second number is damage from the fireballs that follow it. **Strangely, the attack power of the blade itself is the same as that of the damage inflicted from the Z-Saber, so a boss or enemy that may be invincible to Z-Saber strikes will be immune to the actual Magma Blade as well. For this reason, striking Blizzard Wolfang with the blade itself will not cause a weakness reaction for him, only the fireballs. *For Ice Burst, the first number set is damage inflicted from this weapon's normal state: first number is damage done with the large ice block; second number is damage inflicted from the accompanying ice fragments. *For some Giga Attacks such as the ones from the Blade and Shadow Armors, they will sometimes inflict minimal damage to a boss if the boss happened to be behind X when he performed it. The attack power of such damage is the same as that of the damage inflicted from the Z-Saber. *For D-1000, if X strikes the control core of the boss with a fully charged X-Buster shot or a slash from the Z-Saber, it will fall to the ground causing 8 units of damage against it. **X-Buster values for its field are obtained from Mega Man X equipped with the Ultimate Armor. *For High Max, this boss will be invincible to all attacks when confronting him in the beginning of the game - the player must wait it out until the battle ends. In order to inflict any damage to him in any other encounters, X must first strike him with a Charge Shot from the X-Buster, then following it up with a Special Weapon. **As Shadowed Armored X cannot use Special Weapons, striking High Max with a Charge Shot will instantly damage him. ***Oddly, when confronting High Max in Gate's Fortress, if Shadow Armored X happens to destroy one of his shields and stun him at the same time, he can actually take damage from the Z-Saber. Strangely, X can also inflict different amounts of damage from the Z-Saber swing from a fully-charged X-Buster using this same method: when on the ground, it inflicts 3 units of damage; while airborne, it inflicts 4. *For Rainy Turtloid, if Blade Armored X releases his Z-Saber Charge Shot attack, oddly, it will inflict 3 units of damage for the blade itself and the edge of the blade because of the sheer size of the boss. However, if X preforms the same technique within Turtloid's sprite, the blade itself will inflict 2 units of damage instead. *For Nightmare Snake, oddly, it takes one less unit of damage from any attack on the first strike, but takes normal damage after that. *For Illumina, since the boss itself does not generate any projectiles that can be reflected with Guard Shell, in order to damage it with this weapon, the player must reflect a projectile fired from the Group Jet enemies that occasionally fly by. This method only works for the first fight. *For Dynamo, if Shadow Armored X strikes him with the energy crescent tip from the energy slash from a fully-charged X-Buster shot, it will stun him for a moment. Hitting Dynamo again with the same attack while stunned will cause him to drop a green Nightmare Soul worth 200 Souls. *For Gate, no attack or Special Weapon of any kind from X can inflict any direct damage to him. However, if X destroys one of Gate's energy balls and the particles hit him, he will take 4 units of damage. *Credit goes to Twilight Man for damage values. Category:X Damage Data Charts